God of Oblivion
by Talek
Summary: Set 100 years after the show, Peace on earth is broken, and the colonies have once again sided against the entire earth... summary sucks, story is better
1. Beginnings

God of Oblivion

The year, after colony 295, peace has reigned on the tiny blue planet for almost one hundred years, but recently Different sects of the united earth-sphere have been secretly creating Mobile-suits, the colonies play a different role in the struggles this time it seems they have sided with the majority of the united earth-sphere, The day is February 19 and now the stage is set for war.

Date: February 19, after colony 295

"Main systems online and functional"

"What is the percentage of systems running?"

"… 100"

"Then we are done" the scientist observed

"Shutting down all systems in: 3…2…1" the young man in the cockpit flips several switches and pushes buttons, seemingly at random.

"Ok well let's get to work" the scientist ordered, "at this rate if not for this suit we would be the only sect in the so called "alliance" not to be building such weapons"

The midsection of the mobile-suit opens and a tall young man, about 20, with light platinum hair floats out.

"Yes it is sad that the peace is seemingly over," he says as he floats toward the tools, "Not that I much mind, this just gives me a chance to fight!"

As he says "fight" certain… longing appears in his eyes. Just then a door behind the scientist and an obviously rich man strides into the room.

"That's why I paid top dollar to have you turned into a merciless warrior" he says.

"Mr. Kino may I ask why in the name of god you are down here!" the scientist

"Monroe I just wanted to know how my investment if coming along"

"That's Dr. Monroe"

"Excuse me sir" the boy asked the man

"What is it boy?"

"I was just wondering by what time do you expect it done?"

"One month"

"Hah," Dr. Monroe laughed, "you have under estimated us, this… project will take no more than two weeks"

"How can you claim that?"

"We will be working 22 hours a day" Dr. Monroe answered nonchalantly, "oh and we have the training program you will use to find a pilot."

"No need for that."

"What are you saying sir?" the boy asked

"I already have a pilot" the man answered "after all boy do you not already know this "gundam" inside and out?"

"I would be honored"

The man, without answering abruptly turned and looked at the Gundam. There it stood: Gundam Neo Epyon.

"Isn't it based off Treize's Gundam?" the man asked

"yes it is based on a mix between The Epyon and the Talgeese" Dr. Monroe told him, "though the Epyon was the most favorable, so we took the zero system and added that, but with an upgrade, the pilot doesn't have to know a thing about piloting a Mobile-suit that information (along with the normal Zero system things) is fed directly into the pilots Brain."

"So what you're saying is I could pilot this system?" Mr. Kino asked

"No, I'm afraid not, Neo Epyon is… picky, you plot a mission in and it will do everything in its power to achieve that end" Dr. Monroe stated, "the personality has to be right or the mind will fear its own demise, which Epyon doesn't see as a problem"

"Ok doctor" Kino said, "when will be ready for a test run?"

"A TEST RUN!" the boy exclaimed, "Sir if we took it out everyone would know about it and come to destroy it before it is fully operational!"

Fast as Lightning Kino's hand flew out and struck the boy in the stomach, the boy started to crumple to the ground then halfway down he stopped.

"That was your LAST mistake" the Boy spat.

"You're lucky I don't kill you, rat!" Kino Exclaimed

"But sir he is right" Monroe defended, "They would destroy Neo Epyon"

"I've had enough of you Monroe." Kino said, "I'm taking you and the punk off the project."

"What!" they both almost screamed

"I give you a week, and then you will be executed."

"How can you trust us to not put bombs in it or something?"

"Guards, outside the door" he said, "I can't trust you not to put bombs in it, but I think you wouldn't want to destroy your greatest work."

He turned and walked out the door, after it was shut; they heard the beeping of the keypad lock being turned on. Then they heard a salute and the stamping of guns against the door, signifying that the guards were there.

"Why didn't you tell him it was done?" the boy asked

"Do you really think that I would allow Neo Epyon to be put into the use of that urchin?"

"No, but what do we do now?"

"We wait 6 days, and then you launch and destroy the colony."

"But what about you?" the boy exclaimed

"I'm old," Monroe started. "And besides my future won't hold anything if I leave this colony."

"Yes but…" the boy almost cried, "you're the closest thing to a father I have!"

"No"

"What are you talking about?"

"The one closest to your father is…"

"Who!" he yelled, "I was told that I didn't have any family, no one would tell me who they even were!"

"Zechs Marquise"

"What are you saying?"

"I'll tell you later, but we should "get back to work""

so they did, but the boy wanted to ask how The lightning count, now long dead, could be his father, though he knew he would get no answer; it seemed everyone on the colony was good a shutting up when they wanted to…

The day? February 21, And on this day the peace will finally fall, Egypt is the first to attack; a large army of Libra's move towards America, the Americans Launch their counter measure, from this war many more countries break the Alliances that held peace together. The colonies, have once again Banded together against the earth, thought they are taking no offensive just yet, it seems that every colony is Building suits again, and A few are in production of The legendary gundams.

Date: Feb 22, after colony 295

"Are you ever going to tell me what you meant about Zechs being my father?" the boy asked

"I guess now is as good as ever," Monroe sighed, "do you know what genetic engineering is?"

"Something to do with cloning right?" Said the boy, obviously not liking how this was starting out.

"Correct," Monroe said, "you see, during his life time, Zechs' blood was collected, not much mind you, just enough to Clone one… specimen"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well the blood was frozen, and then twenty years ago it was used"

"Wait, so I'm a clone?"

"Well, kind of." He said taking a deep breath, "you were altered just enough to make you look close enough to Zechs for there to be a resemblance, you also inherited his suburb piloting skills."

"So, I might as well be his son?"

"Yes"

"Wait," the boy said, getting ready for another question, "then do I have a mother?

"Yes, you see we needed the egg from which to hatch you"

"So who is she?"

"Lieutenant Noin"

"Who?"

"She was one of Zechs Officers, apparently they fell in love, but Zechs died before they had a real kid"

"Then how did you…"

"We approached her 70 years ago"

"Oh"

"Anyway get in the cockpit."  
The boy jumped and floated to the mid section of the gundam. Once reaching this point he pulled out a control and hit a button, causing the door to open. He floated in side and put the helmet on. After snapping the full face computer visor down, it came to life, his hands, moving of their own accord flip the switches and pressed the buttons to Bring Neo Epyon to life.

"What now, sir?"

"I have decided to launch you today"

"Why?"

"Because, just because Kino said a week doesn't mean he won't come later today and say he changed his mind!"

Just then, as if on cue, the door opened and Kino walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"We're taking the Epyon out of your reach, boy go!"

"I cant, not with out… Rahhhh!"

The Epyon Started feeding into the boy's Brain.

"I must destroy the Colony, because it stands in my way to my enemy!"

He turned around, pulled out the beam sword, and proceeded to cut a hole in the side of the Colony. On the other side was space, the air, along with Dr. Monroe Flew out of the Colony In a matter of seconds, Kino on the other hand had put himself on the other side of the doors and closed them. So the boy flew into space and pointed the suits hand at the colony, palm forward. A hole about the size of a mobile-suit gun barrel opened and then a beam of light shot out, splitting a large chunk of it off.

The boy put the hand down, and pulled the sword out, he rushed at the colony, and when he reached it he started to slash madly.

"Those who stand before me with means to kill me are my enemies! Those who are my enemies WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" the boy screamed.

Just then mobile-suits started pouring out of the Colony.

"Libras? That's it? Be prepared for the end!" the boy yelled as he put the beam sword away.

He pulled out the Heat whip and charged, he swung and it wrapped around its head. He then turned and flung the Suit into 3 others, they exploded on contact, and again he went back to the Sword.

"Die!" he screamed as he cut mobile suits in half. Soon there was only one left.

"No don't!" the soldier screamed as his suit was destroyed.

"Now back to the Colony" was all the boy had to say.

He turned the gundam, and the jet boosters on its back flared, hurling him for the colony. This time he pointed his fist straight at the colony, the forearm just above the wrist popped up and moved forward, the short barrel of the forearm blaster showed slightly.

"You die because you stand in my way!"

The blaster fired, a huge beam of energy shot out and struck the colony, blowing it to bits.

((Not enough energy to make it to earth)) Neo Epyon told him, ((we must wait here for 4 hours to have enough energy to survive passing through the atmosphere))

"Alright then earth gets a taste of us in 4 hours"

((I am programmed to give you a name)) Epyon told him ((though you may pick one))

"Ok From here on out I am Setsuo Marquise" Setsuo told him

((Ok Setsuo))

The year? After colony 225, February 22, as the fight on earth rages, the diminished earth-sphere alliance is frantically trying to bring peace back to the world, though more and more countries are joining sides, and making alliances.

Meanwhile in space, five colonies have launched gundam forces to earth, and a sixth has been destroyed.

"Epyon, what is our mission?" Setsuo asked.

((to bring the earth to peace))

"you mean this is a pacifist mission?"

((yes, and no)) Epyon told him, ((I am programmed to learn from the situation, should I see fit, I will crush all earth armies, if that meets my desired end))

"so basically destroy anything in our way?"

((you catch on quick, Setsuo)) Epyon told him, ((2 hours remaining, I will now put you in a forced sleep, to reserve your energy for the battles ahead))

Before Setsuo could respond he felt drowsy, he barely had time to notice the helmet being removed when everything…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this doesn't look like the end of a chapter but, it is, so please feel free to tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed it! -Talek


	2. Confrontation

God of oblivion

Chapter 2: confrontation

SHIFTED

"…to the right!"

"What?"

"I said he shifted to the right!"

The gundam pilot adjusted for the change in his enemy's location and opened fire with his buster rifle. He then turned and fired upon another enemy, both were dead with in a few seconds.

"Man… leo's? Those are ancient!"

"Well what do you expect; mobile suits haven't been in production for 100 years"

"Yeah good point, hey listen, what's your name, if its not classified that is…"

"Mamota Sagura, and yours?"

"Semio Nagito, but you can call me Nagi"

"Why's that, you think we're friends? As soon as this battle's over, I'm gonna kill you and every other gundam pilot I meet" Sagura said

"Jeez, thanks for the warm words"

"No problem, maybe once upon a time we could have been friends, but I intend to follow the orders given to me."

"That's noble" a third voice said.

"Hey who is this?" Nagi said.

"I am a warrior of fate, nothing more, nothing less"

"Hey Nagito, I got a lock on his position, he's coming from space! Look above us!"

As they look up they saw what looked like a falling star coming down right in they're direction. Then the dot flashed three times, and three mobile suits, exploded.

"Attention earth," the voice said, "I am Setsuo Marquise, and I along with my gundam, Neo Epyon will bring all of earth, and the colonies to their knees!"

"What kind of gundam are you! You're supposed to be on the side of the colonies!" Nagi almost screamed

"I am merely a tool, a tool that would do anything to be allowed to keep fighting, so I'll complete my mission, which is peace, but then, and only then, I will Bring a new reason to fight, a new reason to… EXIST!"

As he said the last word, he opened the fore arm blaster, and raked it across the battle field, destroying upwards of one hundred mobile suits. He then pulled out his beam sword and started to slash the remaining ones. Mean while, after seeing the initial blast, Nagi and Sagura Took flight, knowing that they had no chance of winning against something as strong as that.

Ten minutes later, a lone black gundam stood on the battle field, standing on the burnt rubble of his fallen enemies.

"Should I take after the other gundams?"

((No, they pose no threat))

"But they could get in our way!"

((then we will take care of them when need arises))

"yes but where to now?"

((my mission information tells of a contact somewhere here on earth, seek him out and meet with him, he will tell us the quickest way to stop the current war))

Neo Epyon took flight, in the opposite direction that the other two had gone.


End file.
